youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Interviews/Airforceproud95
This interview was conducted via email on January 18, 2017, by Aidan Dunphy ---- Airforceproud95 is a YouTuber with over 1 Million Subscribers. ---- Q1: How and when did you discover YouTube? * I discovered YouTube when I was 12 years old while searching for plane landing videos online. I didn't have the right software installed at the time so I could only watch moving GIF images but I figured it out after a while. Q2: Can you remember what the first YouTube video that you ever watch was? * Yes, like it was yesterday. It was a video of an American Airlines Boeing 757 landing in Tegucigalpa, Honduras and flying a crazy low approach. I instantly fell in love with YouTube after I watched it. I wanted to watch every airplane video that I could find. Q3: Can you remember what the first video game that you ever played was? * 1080° Snowboarding on Nintendo 64. Good times. Q4: How many YouTube videos do you think you've watched in your lifetime? * I have watched a disgusting amount of YouTube in my lifetime. I would guess like 50,000 videos. Literally. Q5: How many YouTube channels do you think you are subscribed to? * 267 (I just checked) Q6: Who was the first YouTuber that you were a fan of? * Jonahair747. He has around 3,000 subscribers currently but he was one of the first YouTubers I subscribed to. Watching his videos was part of my daily routine for a long time. Q7: Who influence you to make YouTube videos?﻿ * Nobody specifically. I was just fascinated with the concept of being able to share my ideas/interests with other people through the internet. It still fascinates me. Q8: What do you think about the new YouTube Advertiser-Friendly content guidelines? * I don't know much about it honestly. I don't think it really effects my videos so I'm just focused on what I'm doing. Q9: How did you come up with Airforceproud95 as your YouTube channel name? * My dad was a pilot in the Air Force. I was very proud of him. I was born in 1995. Hence, AirForceProud95. Q10: Was Airforceproud95 your YouTube channel name when you first created your YouTube channel? * Yes. I've been Airforceproud95 since day one. Q11: Currently who is your favorite YouTuber or YouTubers? * Relating to aviation/gaming — Jeff Favignano, MrAviation101, and steveo1kinevo. I also love LAHWF, Danny Duncan, and h3hProductions. Q12: Do you have a favorite and least favorite video that you have uploaded? * Yes, my Lego Airport is my least favorite but I kind of love it at the same time. It's really cringey to watch because of the strings and the default Windows music but I made it when I was 13 so it brings back good memories. I think my "Trolling a Military Aircraft Only Session in FSX" video is some of my best work so right now that's my favorite video. Q13: What is your favorite video game? * Easy, Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. Q14: What is your favorite video game to record? * If you want to consider it a video game, Microsoft Flight Simulator X. Q15: What is your favorite part about having a YouTube channel and being a YouTuber? * Everything. I love everything about it. The best part is probably watching my channel grow and getting good feedback on my videos. That's my biggest motivator. Q16: Do you play video games in your free time that you don't record and upload if so what games? * Yes. I've been casually playing Modern Warfare 2 for like 5-6 years (currently have 1,500 hours in the game). I've dabbled in some older COD and Battlefield games as well as War Thunder, but I'm usually recording or editing new videos now so I don't play as much anymore. Q17: How many video games do you own? * Like 10 or so. Q18: Do you watch your own videos after you upload them? * Absolutely. I watch my new ones after I upload them to see where I can improve and to make sure there's no mistakes. I watch my older videos just to have a giggle. Q19: How long have you been a pilot? * Almost five years (since June 2012). I got my private pilot certificate in high school at age 17 and my instrument rating at age 18. I currently hold a commercial pilot certificate with a multi-engine rating. Q20: How many hours do you have logged as a pilot? * Just over 200 hours. Q21: What was the first aircraft that you ever flew? * A 1978 Piper PA-28 Warrior with round-dial gauges and no GPS. I absolutely loved it. Q22: What is your dream aircraft to fly? * That's a tough question. I love both Airbus and Boeing, but the Boeing 717 has been a favorite aircraft of mine for a long time so I'll go with that. Q23: What is your top goal to achieve as a pilot? * Ultimately it would be getting my Air Transport Pilot (ATP) certificate and landing a job at a Legacy airline or cargo carrier. Q24: You currently have over 137,000 subscribers, did you ever think you would have that many subscribers? * Never. I still can't quite believe it, especially considering all of my videos have been edited in Windows Movie Maker. Q25: You currently have uploaded 673 videos, did you ever think you would uploaded that many videos? * Not really, but it doesn't surprise me. I've always had so many ideas for videos and I loved making them for such a long time so it makes sense to me. Q26: Currently your most viewed video has over 1.1 million views, did you ever think one of your videos would have that many views? * Absolutely not. One of my million view videos is of me pulling Lego airplanes around with strings that are clearly visible with a default Windows Vista soundtrack in the background. You would be clinically insane if you expected that video to get over a million views. Q27: What is your lifetime subscriber and video view goal? * I don't really have one. My only goal is to make better videos. The rest will take care of itself. Q28: What was your lifetime subscriber goal when you first started uploading YouTube videos? * I didn't have one, I just wanted to make videos that I enjoyed making and that people could enjoy watching. Q29: How long do you think YouTube will last? * Forever. There are way too many dank memes on the internet for it to ever go out of existence, therefore I believe YouTube will last forever. Q30: How long do you think you will be uploading YouTube video? * Probably until the day I keel over. I might die while editing. And it will probably still be in Windows Movie Maker. Q31: Are you planning on going to any YouTube/Gaming conventions? * Not specifically, but l'd be interested. I might check out FlightSimCon this year, but no plans yet. Q32: What advice would you give to someone who is trying to make videos on YouTube? * Make videos that interest you and that you enjoy making. Be original and try to make your videos stand out from other YouTubers. If people enjoy what you do they will come back for more and that's how you build an audience. But most importantly YOU have to enjoy what you're doing. Q33: What is the future for you and your channel? * I want to maintain the balance between my real-life flying/aspirations with my YouTube career. I don't think I could ever give up YouTube so the sky is the limit as far as that goes (pun intended). I'll be working towards my flying career after I graduate college but I have some other side-passions that I'd like to pursue as well. Q34: Have you ever done an interview like this before? * No, I have not. I feel very special. Category:YouTube Interviews